transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
WWF: The Rumble
Let me tell you a story.... Eons ago, after the Cybertronians threw off their shackles against Quintesson oppression, there was yet one large stronghold of the great Quintesson Empire that continued on unscathed. For vorn after vorn, Abducted Cybertronians were forced into a barbaric gladiator spectacle for their five-faced overlords' amusement. Competitors were melted, imprisoned, and freed all at the merest whim of their tyrannical commanders. Not long after the liberation of Cybertron, other alien races had shown an interest in these gladiatorial events, and the Quintesson hosts obliged, reveling in the events, and the proceeds that came with the displays of control and obedience. More time went by, and the games started to change from brutal energonshed, to contests of strength and showmanship. Gladiators became noteworthy as relevant figures, instead of faceless killers kept anonymous. Large coliseums were built, to house the massive numbers of the public, demanding to be entertained, to celebrate in victory, and commiserate in loss, and the Quintessons adored the money that was brought in, as well as the fame that came with it. Today, Cybertronians live to fight, to prove their worth in a different sort of coliseum, one filled with lights and fireworks on display. They may remember those before them, who had to endure the harsh brand of outright slavery, but today...you couldn't find these gladiators anywhere else. The ring calls to them, the cheers and adorations of fans, the noteriety and awe of their strength and cunning. They put their bodies on the line in the spirit of competition, determined to make their mark in the galaxy, even under the despotic rule of their Quintesson masters. The planet's name is now called Turnbuckle. The sides, the Rollers and the Tyranny. And this is the story of how they won their independance... and it takes place in the only place that matters. The ring. Fireworks and holograms go off in tandem, creating a spectacular display before the roaring fans, brought together from all over the solar systems for this pay-per- view event. Guaranteed to be one of the biggest nights of the year for professional wrestling, This is the night of the Royal Rumble. A night in which any number of competitors will enter that one ring, attempt to lay low anyone who stands in their way, and emerge victorious. The winner...gets a title shot at whatever belt he has his sights set on. The potential outcome of this legendary event is staggering, the path to greatness can start right here... CURRENT STATUS: The Planetary Belt is held by Warpath! The Galactic Belt is held by Brawl! And the championship, the Cosmic Belt is held by none other than 11 time champion...Grimlock! As the cheers start to die down, music is played... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMp8aDH8d9M To a chorus of boos, the Quintesson 'CEO and Owner' of the World Wrecking Federation, enters the arena. Dressed in a nice five-sided suit, complete with five ties, Armatavince, the sleezebag with total authority, starts to glide down to the ring, accompanying him...three of the Constructicons. They are the 'Business', the Corporaticons who do what he says, knowing that one day, they'll go far. Armatavince adjusts his really bad toupee, his tentacle reaching out for a microphone, amid the jeers before him. "Alright, that's enough!" He speaks with a gravelly, authoriatative tone. "Now, tonight is a very special night in the WWF, a night when dreams are made. You see, some of the talent backstage, have been waiting for eons, waiting for their chance to be noticed, to become a bonafide superstar. Well this is their chance." He gestures to the ring, as Hook and Scrapper survey the area, Scrapper has his gun out for some reason. "In this very ring, the lives of several of your favorite superstars will be put on the line, as they turn this very ring into a trash compactor, spitting out the scraps of the weak and unworthy...." "Now, some of you may have a disappointment coming, looking forward to seeing one of your favorites win this chance, this one in a vorn chance at getting back in the spotlight. Looking for your surprise victories, your heroes...I'll remind you all what I GUARANTEED last month. That there is no chance in SMELT, that I'll be letting Rodimus Prime, or any of his rustbucket Rollers walk out of here with that title shot." The audience gives mixed reactions to Rodimus' name, as footage shows from last month, when Rodimus Prime dared to break the rules and attack Armatavince himself, slamming the Quintesson to the ground, as part of his finisher, "The End of the Road." "Enough talk, let's break some chassis, BRING EM OUT!" He starts to laugh, his body pivoting, so each face can get a good chuckle in, the last one using his tentacles to hold his toupee in place as he does... The fireworks turn yellow, as one of the first competitors bursts forward down to the ring as music plays. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=KRsR3zB5qEQ#t=55 It's the Little Bot That Could, Bumblebee! In one swift motion, he leaps up onto the ring, then through the ropes, raising his hands to the crowd to applause. He then shows off a few of his boxing moves, as he stings like a bee... You must be on that channel to speak on it. CHAT: You join channel . Harjay says, "And we are live with all of our affiliates all over the galaxy, and here we have one of our first competitors, Bumblebee. I gotta say, of all my sweeps of commentating for the WWF, I have never come across a minibot with such heart. He may not be the fastest or the strongest, but only a fool would overlook Bumblebee." Chatter says, "Yep." Harjay says, "And I have to wonder, is this his time? Is Bumblebee going to have his chance tonight to finally claim the title he's been gunning for for ages, the Galactic Belt." As with any such events, there are basically three types in the event. There are those who will take immeadiately to the ring, intending to smash as many faces as they can. There are those who will wait, let the riffraff be weeded out and the hard hitters wear themselves down before going for a more strategic advantage. And then there are those who are entered for no other reason than to give the big names someone to pummel into a pulp. SMASH COMPACTOR, a short blocky mech named for his fat, hammer like arms, thought he was one of the former being given a big break by his Quintesson masters. Eager to please and win his fame he climbed the outside ropes, pausing braced between the middle and top rope to raises his arms overhead for the cheering crowd. In his mind, as most of them are going 'Who's this guy?' in whispers to each other. The jubilation is brought to a hault though as a massive hand clamps around the mech's short, thick neck struts. "Well looky what we gots here. A little runt thinkin' he's a big shot. Not really having hands made for grabbing the most Smash can do is scrap hopelessly at the grip as a big red mech with black horns on his helm hoists him up off the rope and turns to chokeslam him into the mat. And no sooner than he pulls back another bulky yellow one slams his foot down on the jobber's chest, caving it in. The two then grin smugly at each other as they each use a foot to push him back out of the ring. "Ooooh, and another rising star instead falls from the heavens," comes from one of the commentators, "as the hopefuly Smash Compator gets compacted by TANTRUM and HEADSTRONG of the Tyranny's Predacons before he even makes it into the ring. Will these two--" He stops as Tantrum and Headstrong then start fighting EACH OTHER as Headstrong grabs Tantrum and throws him against the turnbuckle, only for the other Predacon to grab him before he can move away and put those horns to good use with a ringing headbutt. "--Or not, as they instead start beating up each other, true to the Law of the Jungle: ANYONE is PREY." Harjay says, "A lot of people say that in order to be a champion, in order to be a real Cosmic Champion, you simply cannot be below size 6, and I think that's a crock. Anyone has the potential to become a champion, if they can dig down, and if they have the drive for it. That's exactly what sort of competitor Bumblebee is." Harjay says, "Well that is unfortunate. Smash Compactor had just gotten back from rehab, not a full sweep, declaring that without a shadow of a doubt, that he'd be gunning for Grimlock." Chatter says, "Yeah." Harjay says, "But it just goes to show, that there are a great deal of athletes here that are bound and determined to ensure nothing stands in their way. And the Predacons, in my book, are at the top of that list." Chatter says, "Yeah." http://youtu.be/mPs4N8A5iKM starts blaring out of the speakers as Prowl steps out from behind the curtain and walks down the aisle towards the ring much to the delight of the fans. The camera switches to Cyberton Sports Network announcer table where Eject and Frenzy are taking place. Eject nods in approval "Well it seems the excellence of execution will not let this challenge go unanswered." Frenzy waves off and puts his feet on the table. "That guy is just a punk. A has-been who should be dead by now. Hopefully somone will shut him up before he bores us all and the audience switches channel." Ejects turns to Frenzy "You really are a jerk you know that?" Frenzy smiles "Yeah I know but I like it." Meanwhile Prowl has reached the ring and leaps on the side looking in great shape. He grabs the mic #-1 FUNCTION () NOT FOUND Prowl tosses the mic on the floor and gets ready for whoever steps out. "FEED. ME. MORE" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84kyXq2YiFY The large Titantron bellows out, as the menacing white and purple figure of the Leader of the Terrorcon Stable appears, slumped forward in that menacing walking gait of his. In that stalking motion, he proceeds slowly towards the ring, his hands constantly fidgeting, as if just waiting for the chance to devour any opponent put before him.... Prowl says, "I just want to tell something to Armatavince. You say there is no chance in smelt any of us is walking out of here with that title shot? Well it's time to put up or shut up those five potty mouths of yours. Bring it on" Next up is the Tan, Blue, and White Seeker, DIRGE. The Fear Seeker scowls as he is want to do, slowly approaching the ring as well... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAWdoF0ayxY Even as Hun-Grrr slowly stalks towards the ring, Dirge seems to be unintentionally copying his mannerisms, trying to display that same haunting, foreboding stance. Even as two more competitors hit the ring, Hun-Grrr still hasn't made it to the end of the ramp! Meanwhile Armatavince scowls over to Prowl from his seat, saying some things that are probably best left off of the camera. He glowers, then pushes his way into one of the several announcetables. "...this thing on." He holds up a headset to his front-face and snarls, "Not a chance, Roller. All your efforts are in vain...Mixmaster, Scrapper..." His voice lowers menacingly, "keep an optic on him...." Finally Hun-Grrr gets to the ring, putting one large foot atop the apron, then crossing over it, leaving Dirge, who is unable to perform such a task, looking rather uncool. SUDDENLY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X-VCFkn9Eo A chorus of mixed emotions roar from the crowd as Red and Yellow lights blare from every direction. Bursting forward from the back, in mid leap is RODIMUS PRIME! He hits the ground running at full speed towards the ring. He actually dives forwards between the ropes, rolling up to his feet. Almost immediately, he starts capitalizing on the crowd in the ring, grasping Hun-Grrr the moment he turns around, and plants him on the mat, breaking out his finisher, 'The End Of the Road' immediately. Fans boo and cheer as he moves to pin the Terrorcon, only for Dirge to grasp at him, moving to put him in his own submission hold, Rodimus, to nobody's surprise, reverses the move, back into The End of the Road, and plants Dirge, putting the conehead squarely on the mat. Both mechs are counted out within moments of them entering the match proper, and the chants of "RODDO SUCKS" have begun... ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Harjay says, "Rodimus Prime, Rodimus Prime with the End of the Road! End of the Road on Hun-Grrr, End of the Road on Dirge. ONE, TWO, THREE. Ladies and gentlemechs, we're down two competitors already, and Rowdy Roddy Prime is heating things up!" Prowl looks about the ring the decides to go after self proclaimed king of the jungle. Prowl waits for Razorclaw to pound on someome and moves in to grab him from behind and fling him back with a German Suplex! It's.. really hard to tell if they're fighting each other, or fighting WITH each other, for as much as Tantrum and Headstrong throw each other around, they've managed to knock a couple of other nameless jobbers padding the roster in the process. Bulls in china shops are bad enough. When you've got a bull and a rhino TOGETHER in it... Though they both pause mid-kerfluffle as Rodimus makes a grandoius entrance, taking out Dirge (whom no one really cares about) and Hun-Grrr (whom share some kindred spirit with the Predacons) in one shot. "And they call us dirty fighters! Headstrong bellows. They're shortly joined by Rampage pulling himself up onto the turnbuckle. "Then stop dicking around and go get him!" The two look at each other a moment, then shrug, and Headstrong grabs Tantrum by one arm to swing him around into the ropes. Which Tantrum uses to launch himself, helmet-horns first, towards Rodimus Prime. Only to get intercepted as SPRINGER abruptly does one his infamous leaps into the ring without even touching the ropes and dropkicking the Predacon out of his charge. Only for Headstrong to rush in as well, and the three tumble off into the background of the fight for a while. Meanwhile, the theme music blasting switches again: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFIQhZJvcVs With the familiar theme song coming up, and the fact that they do have extremely similar builds, and that he was just yelling at the other Predacons, it's not hard to blame Prowl for thinking Rampage was his boss and heave him off the turnbuckle and into the mat. The actual Razorclaw was just striding up to the ring, watching the shennaigans. Much like a beast on the prowl it's not until he's already climbed up onto the ropes that he lets out a loud roar and leaps off, arms thrown out to catch both Rodimus and Prowl with the landing blow. Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Rodimus Prime with his Double Flying Clothes-Lion Area attack! -2 Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Twin Concussion Blasters": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Prowl with his Double Flying Clothes-Lion Area attack! -2 Combat: Secondary Damage! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Harjay says, "What a move, as a stable, the Predacons are impossible to beat! The sheer ferocity of the team, makes them the apex predators of the WWF." Rodimus Prime grins as Springer comes in for the intercept, "That's tellin em, Springer!" He grimaces as Headstrong just levels the whole lot of them, Rodimus gets a most suspicious look on his faceplate as he turns slowly, "Wait, where's..." Razorclaw's ambush works out quite well, dropping the Prime to the ground. He lays there sprawled for a moment, having landed chest first on the ground. A scowl crosses his face as he recovers, pulling back up to his feet. Suddenly he's a blurr of action, as if suddenly having never been dazed or knocked down, Rodimus runs towards the ropes, turning as he does to put his back to the ropes for that extra power. Just before he hits the ropes, Hook climbs up the apron to pull down the top rope, giving Rodimus the problem of not having quite enough support for his frame. He topples over the back of the ring, doing a full flip before landing in a supine position. While dazed, Armatavince calls out, "Yes! Well done, hit him! Hit him a lot!" Scrapper and Mixmaster move in to capitalize on Rodimus' prone position. While they're not officially part of the match, everyone knows that everything's legal outside of the ring. In tandem, the trio start putting the boots to him. Combat: Rodimus Prime damages himself. Combat: You took 9 damage. Prowl gets nailed by the high-flying predacon. The Roller shakes off the effects and runs into the ropes returning at the Predacon with a flying elbow! "Hope you brought your 'A' game Predacon." Combat: Prowl strikes Razorclaw with his Flying Elbow attack! Rampage isn't without his own problems, as he's promptly dogpiled by a bunch of Roller minibots. None of them are strong enough to hold him down for a pin, but it's like every one he pulls off another grabs onto him, and it's enough to keep him from jumping into Razorclaw's assistance. Not that Razorclaw likely needs it. He's the leader for a reason. Case in point, when Prowl slingshots off the ropes to charge back at him. The sound of metal on metal rings through the arena loud enough there is no doubt that the move connected. ... But other than rocking a bit from the blow, Razorclaw barely moves from the spot. "Hff." One of the Predacon's clawed hands snap out to grab onto Prowl's head. "There is no other game in this ring.. Razorclaw makes a short partial jump as he turns, pushing the cop-bot down so when he lands on his knees, it's Prowl's face that ends up kissing the mat. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Prowl with his Facebuster attack! -1 Combat: Secondary Damage! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Prowl gets facebusted!...The Roller stirs and feels a bit dizzy. "Nice move...but thereis more to this than just strength." Prowl rolls away from Razorclaw and prepares a different approach to solve a problem that Wheeljack, Perceptor and Brainstorm could not solve. What you gonna do when the jungle runs wild on you? (No attack) Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Prowl analyzes Razorclaw for weaknesses. Rodimus Prime pushes his way to his feet, despite the clubbing attacks of Mixmaster and the others. He pushes Hook backwards against the ringpost, sending him into a world of pain for a few moments, then hops back up into the ring. He runs forwards into a tackle, catching Rampage and Headstrong into a tackle, then springs back up onto his feet. Scattered cheers follow, followed by the chorus of "RODDO SUCKS!" He doesn't let it get to him, if he even hears it at all. Of course situations like this involve having to clock his own teammates, as much as he dislikes it. Even as Bumblebee climbs to the top rope, to get some leverage, Rodimus takes to the ropes again, dislodging his teammate on...'accident?', sending him into the corner. He slides in next to Razorclaw, moments after Prowl rolls away. Roddy grabs for the arm of the Predacon Leader, trying to lock it into a wristlock submission! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Razorclaw with his Wristlock Submission (Grab) attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. When the lights snap back up, searchlights swivel and pivot, two of them highlighting a dark figure in the rafters high above even as at ringside one of the commentators starts to mumble a panicked, "Oh no.. Oh no.. It's hiiim! He's real and he's here in the Arena!!!" The dark figure is shrouded in some sort of cloak, a billowing clinging blackness that hides the form before it leaps down from the rafters, descending slowly. The lights in the arena continue to flicker and crackle, making everything hard to see as the cloak unfurls into massive wings. Arms unfurl from beneath the cloak.. A bass line announces the arrival as it descends.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t4vnmTyono The arms unfurl..two..four..as it pulls a massive scythe from underneath the cloak and he suddenly moves, straight at Razorclaw!!! The scythe snaps out, hacking towards the Predacon, shifting at the last moment to slice at the Roller attempting the submission hold, attempting to break the Predacon free!?!? At ringside, the commentator finally manages, "OH MY PRIMUS IT REALLY IS HIM!? IT'S AIRLIFT!?!?!?" GAME: Airlift has connected. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Rodimus Prime with his Energy Scythe attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Energy Scythe": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. WWF:Transformers Message: 37/11 Posted Author WWF: Airlift Dec 13 2014 Airlift ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Airlift, The Death Bringer "The only thing that's for sure about Airlift is nothing's for sure..." Airlift was one of the most affably evil of the Decepticons at one point, always the sort to be glad to do interviews and keep the fans happy. Of course, that didn't set well with his teammates, and he ended up tossed into the fiery pit of doom on the Unicron tour. Since then he's become the ghost of the arena match, showing up like a spectre of death to interfere in matches only to vanish again, working towards whatever ultimate goal the reborn wrestler has set. Spoken of only in whispers, there are those that doubt he is truly back or his true identity, especially since the radical transformation from cheerful seeker to dark spectre of death. Harjay says, "Bah Gawd, It's Airlift! Airlift's in the ring! I thought he was dead! And he is open for business!" Chatter says, "Whoa! Good for him!" Harjay says, "Did you actually...say a sentence? This truely is a legendary day." Chatter says, "Meh." Razorclaw pulls himself back to his feet. "Oh, I know... but sometimes you just have to do things with good old fashion ruthlessness." Razorclaw shifts his position as if to go for an elbow drop, but unfortunately before he can make a move on Prowl still on the ground, Rodimus jumps back into the fray to grab his arm and pull him back from the move. Temporarily off balance the Predacon is pulled into the submission hold. There's a bit of struggling between the two, but while Rodimus has him in the grip Razorclaw shows no sign of relenting to the hold. And then, damned intervention! It's like divine intervention, but it's a four armed angel of death, so it's totally damned instead. Razorclaw pulls away as he feels Rodimus' grip losen from being slammed into, but doesn't waste on the moment. His jerk forward gets him one foot planted on the mat to brace himself as he uses the momentum to spin back in the other direction, swinging one of his large clenched fists at the Roller's face while he's hopefully still disoriented. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Rodimus Prime with his Fist of the Beast King (Kick) attack! Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Swindle is already making big bucks hawking recordings of those few spoken words to Chatter fanboys along with the betting pools. Prowl watches as everyone gangs up on Razorclaw. Hard to find a a way to squeeze something in. Prowl runs into the ropes and returns with a dropkick to the face. Hoping to move on to a different target. Prowl spots Airlift's entrance and keeps an optic on the Reaver as to not be caught unaware. Combat: Prowl strikes Razorclaw with his Dropkick! (Kick) attack! Armatavince chuckles malevolently, "Yes...YESSSSSSSS, it always pays to be prepared for...the unexpected at the Royal Rumble." He rubs his tentacles together in greedy anticipation, "And that's only the beginning of what is in store for the Rollers this evening. Ohhh I can't wait. Am I drooling? I'm drooling, aren't I?" His tentacles check his many mouths to see if that is the case. It is. A blindside from behind, the only weakness to a face like Rodimus Prime. He bellows in agony as he is slashed in the back with a foreign weapon, His optics squint as he looks behind him to see.. AIRLIFT The mech promptly gets doubleteamed by Razorclaw as he moves to stand, moving to confront a nemesis. The punch sends him reeling towards the ropes, where Hook and Mixmaster are waiting, making 'bring it on' taunting gestures at him. "Bigbot! Inbound!" Somehow in the chaos, Bumblebee had gotten onto the back of Tantrum, covering his eyes. The bull mech lumbers forward towards Rodimus, his arms flailing instead of...you know...stopping. Rodimus lowers his shoulder, as Tantrum collides with him, then hoists him up over the ropes, onto the Constructicons! He exits the ring, returning a moment later with an equalizer THE FOLDING CHAIR! Now armed well enough to confront Airlift, he brings it forward to warp it around the outsider's faceplate! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Airlift with Under the Ring Items's Folding Chair attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Airlift's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Airlift's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) At ringside the commentators keep prattling on about the action, "Airlift hit Rodimus!? But why Imperator?!? The Decepticon's are the ones that threw him to his doom, and they say he returned to exact his revenge on them!?" ... "I don't know Rim Joss, but Razorclaw better watch out, there's just no telling what that insane Reaver is going to do in the ring and he's still got that big scythe of his and security don't seem to want to tangle with trying to get it away from him!" In the ring, Rodimus slams the chair into Airlift, connecting with a resounding crunch that warps the very chair..but the attack seems to do nothing to slow the Reaver who turns a slow, intense glare at Rodimus Prime, optics smoldering in fury. He says nothing in the ring, he just reaches out with two hands to yank the chair out of Rodimus' hands, then with two more hands to try and grab the Prime and pull him into a belly to belly suplex. The spare hands snap the chair up into place as he flips back, trying to drop Rodimus onto Razorclaw with the chair between the pair just to make things more of a mess! Combat: Airlift misses Rodimus Prime with his belly to belly chairplex smackdown (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Ruckus": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Airlift strikes Razorclaw with his belly to belly chairplex smackdown (Ruckus) Area attack! Once Rodimus is sprawling on the ropes for a moment Razorclaw does turn to regard Airlift briefly. "Your entrance timing is impeccable as always." Spoken even as he steps out of the way of the blindly running Tantrum to avoid getting pummeled by his own teammate, leaving the mad bull to get chucked out onto the Constructicons with little concern... That and he never really liked the green corporate sellouts. Before he can check on how Headstrong and Rampage are doing Prowl comes flying back into matters to plant a kick right in the Predacon's faceplate. This time he catchs him off-guard and Razorclaw is sent sprawling backwards. "Look'out Boss, he's gotta--" Rampage cringes as Airlift catchs him with the wild swing as well and Razorclaw hits the edge of the ring on his back. "--Nevermind. Uh." Rampage ducks down outside the ring for a moment. "Here, use this! Razorclaw pauses in getting up as Rampage shoves Mixmaster under the ropes into the ring, despite the Constructicon's kicking and fussing. "..." With a shrug he grabs Mixmaster as he gets up, holding the smaller Constructicon under one arm aft-forward. He grabs the cement barrel in his back and pushes it to start spinning. "Hey-ey-ey! Hands off the drum!" Ignoring the protests Razorclaw grabs the Constructicon's dispensor hose, points it at Prowl, and lets loose with whatever thick obscuring gunk the Constructicon is packing in his drum. Combat: Razorclaw misses Prowl with Under the Ring Items's Way funnier than just using the fire extinguisher attack! Rodimus Prime looks on...in surprise at how Airlift just no-sells the chair. He was about to simply discard the warped, bent and useless chair. Sure it was metal to metal, but still, nothing! He actually takes a step back as Airlift takes the chair from him, ducking back just enough to avoid the belly to belly suplex. Rodimus puts a hand to his mouth as he gauges exactly what just happened, reassessing himself. When in these situations, he turns to the fans... BOOOOOO!!!! Rodimus retreats to a corner for the moment, watching Airlift. He raises his arm, signalling for Airlift to turn and stand, calling out for one of his signature moves....The Power! Combat: Rodimus Prime analyzes Airlift for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Hook has arrived. Prowl narrowly avoids Razorclaw's reply with the fire extinguisher. THERE! Arms extended, slightly off balance. In the blink of an optic Prowl moves in for some damage. One hand grabs Razorclaw by the wrist and yanks him off balance dragging to the ground until the Predacon is laying prone face first on the floor. Soon as Razorclaw hits the ground, Prowl locks his legs around one arm, wraps his arms around the face and pulls back applying a perfect crossface onto the Predacon. Ejects stands up "Oh my...Prowl's got him in the crossface! Look at the plates straining under the pressure! This could be it for Razorclaw!" Frenzy gets his feet off the table "No way! Not going to happen. Razorclaw will get out of this you will see." Eject sits back down "Yes but the damage could already by too much." Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Prowl strikes Razorclaw with his Crippler Crossface! attack! Airlift doesn't connect with all his targets, but does hear a satisfying clang. He spins up to his feet again and sees Rodimus retreating to the ropes even as Prowl moves in to assault Razorclaw. The Predacon he just smashed with a chair. "Slaggit Imperator, what the heck is he doin!?" demands Rim Joss in the announcers booth, perhaps echoing the sentiment of the crowds, as Airlift runs over to the edge of the ring. Leaping up, he plants both feet on the top rope and springboards backwards off of it, showing the amazing agility and athleticism only a Unicronianadore can bring to the ring as he does a reverse reaver splash towards Prowl's back! Combat: Airlift strikes Prowl with his flying reverse reaver splash off of the top rope! attack! -2 The crowd cheers wildly at the aerial move, as they start to stomp their feet in unison. "AIR-LIFT, AIR-LIFT, AIIIRR-LIIIFT!" Razorclaw throws Mixmaster out of the ring once he's empty. "Next time, do something -useful-.", he snaps at Rampage, then turns back to the fight just in time to get slammed to the ground by Prowl, whom manages a pretty impressive suppression hold, considering Razorclaw has at least twice his bulk. Triumph is short-lifed though as he manages to get an arm into position to push Prowl off partially, letting Airlift's incoming assault do the rest. Reaver collides with copper, and Razorclaw rolls out of the way as soon as he's free. He comes to his knees, then springs to his feet, turns, and rushes towards Rodimus in what looks like some sort of body spear maneuver. Right into the ropes. Right as the ropes start to stretch from them Razorclaw grabs Prime and shoves with his legs to kick off the mat. The ropes rebound them into the air, Razorclaw trying to flip over with the additional boost to slam Rodimus out of the ring and ... those announcers might want to move... Combat: Razorclaw strikes Rodimus Prime with Under the Ring Items's Table Smash attack! Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Table Smash": A Level 7 MELEE attack. Armatavince blanches as Razorclaw and Rodimus come straight at his table, "Oh dear." The table explodes in to its base components as the audience screams in delight. The AIR-LIFT chants start having to compete with others screaming "THIS IS AWE-SOME clap clap clapclapclap" chants. Some of the aliens in attendance, have purchased fake hands just for such a chant, and wildly show off the big silly hands to the annoyance of those around them. Rodimus lays on his side, recovering from the massive table slam. He holds his head for a moment, as Armatavince glowers down at him, "I told you, didn't I? I warned you!" He looks towards Razorclaw, "Excellent work...Predacon." He menacingly chuckles, watching the scene unfold as Rodimus tries to catch a second wind. Combat: Rodimus Prime quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Prowl is on the receiving end of the Reaver's high-risk maneuver but it paid off freeing Razorclaw from the hold and saving him the embarassment of tapping out <_< The damage is starting to wear on Prowl but the mech is not out yet. Just need to catch his breath a bit before getting back up. Eject exclaims "Whoa! Bet he did not see that one coming." Frenzy "Damn right he did not. Told you he would never beat Razorclaw." Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Prowl takes extra time to steady himself. Pass It's hard to tell if it was from Prowl's crossface move or from slamming into the table with Rodimus, but there's visible cracks in Razorclaw's visor as he locks gazes with Armatavince briefly while getting up. That Rodimus is trying to get his bearings back in order doesn't stop Razorclaw from giving him a snarl before turning away. "Be glad I despise him more than you." he replies flatly to Armatavince. Remember who trained half of your championship tagteam while you're at it. It's just a bit of professional animosity. Razorclaw turns and slinks back towards the ring, stalking with much the same movement as a real predator would. Instead of getting back in directly though, he grabs onto the turnbuckle and starts to climb up towards the top of it. At the top he doesn't stand, instead perching on all fours briefly before leaping off, flipping midair to come down towards Prowl while he's trying to recover. Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: Battle Lion strikes Prowl with his Beast King Moonsault attack! -2 And all eyes are off of Airlift..that's a bad plan across the board. Even the announcers seem to have forgotten about him. The only warning that he's up to something is the surge of noise from the opposite side of the ring, along with the fact that he's not immediately apparent as he pulls something from under the ring. Then he's walking around behind Razorclaw with what he's retrieved. It looks to be just a standard pole for closing the ring in for a cage match at first, a section of pipe. Then one sees the fact that the dark executioner has wrapped the end of the pole with what looks like electrical conduit..and it's sparking, the cable running back under the ring! He's got a live wire from the lighting systems on the end of that pole, gripping his end with insulation from the wiring! The Predacon gets back into the ring before he can reach him, so he glares at the downed Rodimus, driving the pole towards him instead. Armatavince sneers back at Razorclaw, "Big talk from a second-stringer. You wouldn't dare." Though if one'd recall recent history, people do dare. Dare a lot. Armatavince has seen more stars of late than Carl Sagan! Combat: Airlift strikes Rodimus Prime with the Airlift-forged oh my primus he's got a live electrical conduit attack! Combat: Airlift (Airlift) used "Overcharged Fusion Cannon": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Harjay says,"And that's just too much! That mech has a family, and Airlift doesn't care!" Harjay says,"Never before in my life, GAWD as my witness, have I ever seen such depravity and callousness in the ring. Have you ever, Chatter?" Chatter says, "Last week." Swindle butts in via his own feed, "That's because depravity and callousness SELL, my friends. I've got the quote sheets right here to prove it, too." ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Harjay says,"I didn't realize this was a call-in show, but why not? The crowd is on their feet, cheering this senseless violence onward, You've got to ask yourself, how much more can Roddo take?!" Swindle uhs ".. Wait a minute, this is one of Brawl's coloring books. Oh well." Throws it over his shoulder. "Even a champ needs to have his hobbies." Chatter says, "Signed?" Swindle says, "In official Brawl approved crayon. Each box now featuring such colors as Oilstain Black, Combaticon's Elbow Green, and my personal favorite, Money In the Bank Gold." Prowl is too distracted to avoid Razorclaw's moonsault. "Uhg! Down but not out. Down but not out." Prowl tries to stand back up. He leaps at Razorclaw trying to pull the predacon's face down onto his knee. Combat: Prowl strikes Battle Lion with his Knee to the face! (Punch) attack! Rodimus Prime screams in abject pain and fury as electricity crackles over him. It legitimately hurts him, he's not a very good actor after all. He clutches the pole, managing to push it away as he gets to his feet. FURY fills his gaze as he stares down Airlift. Wordlessly, Rodimus steadies himself against the barricade beside him, smoke rolling off of him, The 'champ' is hurt, and yet there's not even a hint of a DQ, just a smug Quintesson, murmuring happy thoughts to himself. He closes ground towards Airlift at a rapid pace. The two are outside the ring, so Rodimus moves to take Airlift straight into the ringpost corner, finally getting a chance to finish that signature move of his that he called for earlier. Rodimus Prime folds forward into the most dangerous Winnebago in the galaxy! Combat: Racing Winnebago < Rodimus Prime > strikes Airlift with his The Power attack! -6 Combat: Massive damage! Combat: Removing analysis data for Airlift. Combat: Drained 14 energon. Harjay says,"OH MAH GAWD! The sound of that impact!" Harjay says,"AS GAWD as my witness, he is broken in half!" Chatter silently buys the Brawl coloring book on Swind-Co's auction site. There's a moment when the 'champ' pushes that live conduit away and it threatens the crowd, Airlift struggling to keep it under control and selling the 'danger' in the process, it's a costly moment of showmanship though, as he drops the conduit ringside just in time to see Rodimus come barrelling at him. He doesn't have time to dodge, doesn't have time to even get into position, just a moment of wide-eyed terror as a mech charges him with the force of a badly painted winnebago without wings. It's noisy..and the hit is hard enough that the entire ring shakes, Airlift plastered into the corner rail with the force of the massive hit. Doubled over Rodimus he coughs energon on the Roller's back, before he starts to push himself upright..two..then four hands..finding the Roller's back and shoving away. "OH MY PRIMUS JOSS HE'S STILL ON HIS FEET!" comes the shocked commentary from ringside, as Airlift pushes away from Prime and staggers, putting the steps into the ring between them as he tries to catch his breath, clutching his midsection, one wing drooping a bit.. Combat: Airlift quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Harjay says,"How is that mech still standing?" *CRUNCH* Metal splinters FLY as Prowl slams Razorclaw into his knee. The source of the splinters visible as he staggers back to his feet, his mouthguard having been smashed off with the blow. Not that there's time to admire it as Razorclaw rubs some dripping energon off with the back of his arm. "Let me do something about that." Razorclaw makes a grab for Prowl, ignoring what's going on behind them, and the stinging rattling through his body from that move Prowl put on him earlier. Pain just makes him fight all the harder as he pulls back his arms, and goes for borrowing a move from the other members of his stable by trying to smash his head into the Autobot's And the answer is.... Unicron.. The crowd LOSES THEIR MIND upon seeing what was bound and determined to be the end of the match for Airlift right there, suddenly show the mech still standing. The crowd is simply at a fever pitch, a thousand different cheers, lights and cameras taking in every moment of the action. " Combat: Battle Lion strikes Prowl with his Headstrong Tantrum (Smash) attack! Racing Winnebago < Rodimus Prime > screams out in rage and defiance as Airlift staggers away. He gestures towards the crowd, playing to their cheers. The mech follows Airlift away, as the four-armed nightmare moves to recover his senses. Rodimus rounds the steps, actually kicking them aside as he does, then reaches out to grab Airlift. In a swift, practiced move, he spins the mech around, grabs his head, and buries him into the unprotected ground outside the ring! "NO!!!" Armatavince bellows, "STOP HIM! Do it now!" Rodimus Prime returns to his mighty robot form! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Airlift with his End of the Road... attack! Combat: Airlift falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Used up 1 Heroic Entrances. 1 remain. Rodimus Prime flies into the ring, and repeats the process with Razorclaw, his body just trembling with rage, planting Razorclaw on the ground as well with authority, not even giving him a chance to react! He then turns towards Prowl, the only mech left standing at the moment. Rodimus WANTS this title shot, he wants it bad, and deep down all the Rollers knew he'd go through them to get that belt back....it was what had to happen. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Battle Lion with his End of the Road... attack! Combat: Battle Lion falls to the ground, unconscious. "CONSTRUCTICONS!" The Quintesson bellows! "STOP HIM NOW!" And that's when the ring apron starts to move, as Long Haul, Scrapper and Bonecrusher all emerge from beneath the ring apron. The crowd actually hushes as the six Constructicons surround the ring, all the fever pitch dying down. "DESTROY HIM, NOW!" Armatavince snarls... The Constructicons, always a powerful stable in their own right, had never used their gestalt mode for anything but against other gestalts. The large pieces start to assemble together to form a mighty hulking beast of a mech.... Devastator has arrived. Harjay says, "Oh no...Devastator." Harjay says, "This is too much, too much, Armatavince. You can't do this!" Armatavince says, "Can and will. I've warned him, I've warned you all. YOU DO NOT CROSS THE BOSS. You think me some corporate shill, some sightgag to hate, I am far, far more dangerous than some executive. I hosted the great Gladiator games of long ago. I am no mere trifle! I am something much worse." Armatavince says, "A monster." Prowl reels back from Razorclaw's headbutt then...everything goes spinward. "Oh hell" The Roller retreats until he can figure what to do about this unexpected guest. *CRACK* Airlift's face is planted right into the concrete around the ring by Rodimus as the Roller goes on his rampage. On the bright side, he's thus blissfully unconscious as things escalate from bad to worse in the ring. Or..under the ring. It's the trembling of the floor as Devastator stands up that sort of begins to rouse him back towards wakefulness..and he stands slowly upwards, hauling himself to his knees as he pulls himself up one of the ringside barriers, hauling himself over top of it and onto the crowd side of the barriers, staggering slowly towards his feet as he pushes up into the crowd. Catching him before he has time to see you and adapt is one of the few weaknesses Razorclaw has, and in his furious rage Rodimus capitalizes on it perfectly. The Predacon doesn't even have a chance to react to the trouncing Airlift got before he too is slammed into the mat hard enough to for the moment knock him for a loop. Fortunately he has an actual -team- to support him, who grab their big boss and pull him out of the ring. Tantrum and Headstrong hold him up while Rampage grabs one of Tantrum's liquid containers and unceremoniously dumps it down Razorclaw's mouth to help bring him back around. "Com'n Boss, snap outta it! We got a big problem." Razorclaw glances up as he comes back around, pushing off his teammates to stand properly. "So Armatavince wishes to fight like that, does he? Very well then. Divebomb!" A pause, but in the time the avian member of the Predacon stable would of normally dropped down from his perch in the rafters, there's nothing. "Uh.. Boss?" Razorclaw glances over his shoulder at Rampage's shoulder tap. "What?!" And that's when an unconcious Divebomb, his wings mangled beyond use, hits the floor next to him. The remaining Predacons as a whole turn in the direction he was thrown from, where a large unusually blocky for a femme stands in one of the entryways. She has nothing to say, just holds up to fingers towards her optics, then turns her hand to point directly at Razorclaw. Then turns and walks out without saying a thing, or bothering to help. "Imager..." Razorclaw practically snarls in a tone he reserves for only those he truely despises. "SMEG IT ALL!" in a rare outburst of rage Razorclaw turns and slams his fist into the barrier seperating the audience from ringside with enough force that it CRACKS despite supposedly not being breakable. With Divebomb down they can't merge to deal with the big green problem properly. Razorclaw says, "Imager cameoed with permission from her player. >3 Rivaltry setup, hoooo" Razorclaw says, "No shortage of plot twists, just like the real deal!" Rodimus stares up at Devastator, even as Prowl retreats, he stands there, not in defiance but in dismay. The combiner towers over him, the crowd is hushed. Perhaps for once, the fans have no idea what is about to happen here. Rodimus puts his hands up, as the gestalt takes a single step forward, breaking the ring into pieces as he does. Beyond the din of the mighty, is the laugh of a tyrant. Rodimus falls to his back as the ring is destroyed around him. "PREPARE FOR ANNIHILLATION, PEST!" The machine ROARS, as Rodimus keeps his hands up. "Hey, wait, we don't have to do this!" Combat: Devastator strikes Rodimus Prime with his Bridge-Knockdown Punch attack! Combat: Devastator (Devastator) used "Bridge-Knockdown Punch": A Level 11 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 35 damage. Combat: Devastator's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Devastator strikes Rodimus Prime with his Bridge-Knockdown Punch attack! Combat: Devastator (Devastator) used "Bridge-Knockdown Punch": A Level 11 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 43 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Devastator's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Rodimus Prime falls to the ground, unconscious. Still trapped beneath the mighty gestalt's foot, Rodimus is thoroughly stomped. Armatavince floats towards the ring, looming over him. "RAZORCLAW! AIRLIFT...ONE OF YOU PIN HIM! NOW!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Armatavince says, "Insignificant whelps, thinking you were greater than the Business itself." Armatavince says, "I CREATED 'The rollers', 'the tyranny'. I MADE your personalities, I MARKETED your likeness. I OWN your rights, I OWN YOU. You think you have a code of honor, a pride, adoring fans? Lies, all of it. You act that way because it was good for BUSINESS. THAT IS ALL." Armatavince says, "AND THAT is the only bottom line that matters." From in the crowd, Airlift turns and looks back down towards the fallen Rodimus, glancing then to Armatavince.. A sneer crosses the reaver's face, then he turns and walks farther into the crowd, wanting no part of pinning the downed Roller. A few moments later, in the darkness of one of the rampways coming up into the spectator areas he vanishes as quickly and mysteriously as he arrived, gone into the darkness to plague future matches. Whatever his goals, it seems he's not in a hurry for a title match.. Prowl watches in dismay as Devastator pounds Rodimus into the ground. He moves over to Rodimus and tries to help the guy up and drag him away from the ring. Afterburner says, "Oh you just HAD to behave an ***hatted five-faced little ***** did you?" Armatavince says, "You address your owner, Technobot. Choose your words carefully." Armatavince says, "Technobot, Aerialbot, whatever!" GAME: Hook has disconnected. It takes a moment before another low growl emits from Razorclaw as he pulls his fist back and turns to regard the situation once more. If Imager was acting simply to spite him or because someone put her up to making sure the Predacons couldn't handle Armatavince's 'surprise' doesn't matter, he will deal with her when the time comes later. In the end, Razorclaw doesn't really care about the championship, or whatever the Quintesson is rambling on about. However at the moment he's in a furious rage, a trait he's known to have but rarely show until he's already firmly dominating over his opponents. It's out of no reason other than to sate this fury over that he stomps forward to do what Armatavince is shouting for. He even actually transforms this time, mainly because grabbing a foe by with his jaws to pin them down in true predator style is reserved for his finishing moves. Makes it more dramatic that way. Combat: Rodimus Prime compares his Endurance to 10: Success! Combat: Rodimus Prime compares his Endurance to 100: Failure :( Afterburner says, "Are you trying to provoke me?" Swindle says, "Only if he can make money off of it." Somehow, even trapped mostly beneath the gestalt, as Armatavince slaps his tentacle against what was left of the ring..."One. Two." Rodimus' shoulder goes up. The Quintesson's eyes light up with sheer rage. "HIT HIM AGAIN!" Again Devastator stomps on Rodimus, enough to shake the stadium. Fans start piling out as the great combiner roars. STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! Now looming over a thoroughly bashed and destroyed Rodimus Prime, Armatavince leans down, "ONE." "TWO." "THREE."